I Love you
by puppydog2
Summary: Jason and Hazel? one shot
1. First kiss

**I own nothing all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**Hope you enjoy…**

It was done the war was over and the words of the river god he and Piper had meet and that Hercules had almost said rang through his ears. Sons of Jupiter can't stay put. The problem was Jason didn't want to end up alone. Maybe they had that issue because they were always after weaker girls maybe a strong powerful female demigod could tie him down. A girl like the cute, girly, tough, daughter of Pluto. At that moment Hazel looked over at Jason and smiled. Jason smiled back before realizing that he had been staring at her the whole time. He then blushed and turned toward Percy.

"So Percy," Jason began " How much longer till we're back in America?"

"About three hours." Percy said as he walked away leaving Jason all alone.

Jason looked around and saw Hazel was done talking with Annabeth. Now she had gotten up and was headed toward her room. Piper was nowhere to be seen.

Jason took a deep breath. He had been thinking about this for a while; he had to do it. He had to tell her. Jason walked over to Hazel…

"Hey Hazel." Jason said

"Hey Jason." Hazel responded

"That was some fight." What was that? To say to a girl 'that was some fight'! Girls from Hazel's time don't like fights!

"Yeah I guess." Hazel said as they reached her room

"So I was thinking-" Jason said paused and looked at Hazel.

"Yes?" Hazel said.

Gods why was it so hard to be around Jason he was such a leader. Maybe it was the _princess of the Under World _in her speaking. You know princesses like power and Jason has that being a son of Jupiter. Jason was just so perfect in every way. Jason was cute, smart, and he always followed the rules; unlike, other guys from this time he actually has class. That was what Hazel liked about Leo's grandfather, Sammy, not his looks. She liked Jason's confidence, something Frank lacked. Hazel was snapped back to reality when Jason began to speak again.

Jason was unaware of how to word what he was trying to say so he gave it his best try "Do- I think- DO you want to… be my girlfriend?" Jason's heart suddenly entered his throat what was Hazel going to say next? What if she said no? Then what? All Jason's plans would be crushed! Would he ever be able to love again? Jason said a silent prayer to Cupid. Good thing there was more than one god of love because Venus would be no help here. Please Cupid please he mentally pleaded.

Hazel blushed pink did Jason the love of her life really just asks her out. She had to use all of her strength to not literally jump for joy.

"Y- I would love to be your girlfriend" Hazel said smiled and gave a little mental thanks to Cupid. Then it hit her in all the joy what about Piper?

"What about Piper and our dads?"

"I don't love Piper and I'm positive she doesn't love me. Maybe like but not love. As for our fathers they won't mind our relationship they are far to bust=y with other more important stuff."

Hazel smiled Jason was so smart. Their fathers were too busy to bother with them. But did that make it okay for them to date was it okay for them to be Jason and Hazel. Hazel Grace did have a ring to it a lovely sound almost perfect.

Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek "I love you Hazel." Because at that moment he really did love her more than any other girl in the world… Hazel was Jason's world maybe she could be like his Annabeth. The girl who could tie down a son of the Big Three.

Hazel giggled "I love you too." This was most likely a Taylor Swift 'red' love; you fall in love in a heartbeat and out in another. She was a daughter of the Big Three she could handle Jason leaving if he was like every other son of the Big three. But as he leaned in to kiss she hoped he was nothing like their fathers, and whispered a small prayer to Cupid that they could last this way forever.

The _**princess **__of the Under World_ **found her **_**prince in**__ Roman __**armor**_** it is** **a** near **perfect fairytale**…

With Love,

Hazel Grace Princess of the Under World, Roman demigod daughter of Pluto,

Hero of Olympus whom was resurrected from the dead,

And girlfriend of Jason Grace who is mister (to) perfect

**So did you like it? Because I think I have a new favorite couple. I call it Jazel (Jason and Hazel)**


	2. secret tears

**I own nothing all rights belong to Rick Riordan **

"Hey everyone!" Leo screamed "Where about to land."

At those words everyone walked into the main area. Leo was steering, Jason and Percy were next to him, Frank stood near the rest of the guys well Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel watched from the back.

As Hazels eyes fell on Jason her heart began to beat like a drum. She smiled then remembered that she couldn't smile at him because she couldn't tell them; they couldn't know the truth; they couldn't tell them they are a couple. This had to be a secret that would look bad. Wouldn't it? To make it worse Percy and Annabeth had spent so many hours convincing Leo to leave Hazel alone. Hazel sighed.

"You okay Hazel?" Annabeth asked

"What?" Hazel asked she hadn't yet realized just how loudly she had sighed.

"You seem down."

"No. I'm fine; just a little tired from the trip and and…"

A thought came into Hazel's mind: here she was in a giant floating sailing toward her impending death. As soon as the gods realized she had come back from the dead she would be put back to death in a heartbeat and then it wouldn't matter if she had Jason or not because she would probably get sent to Tartarus and she would never get to see Jason again.

"Hazel?" Annabeth asked

Hazel didn't respond she just feel into Annabeth's arms and cried as she thought.

Jason hearing the crying looked over at the girls and to his surprise it was Hazel crying. He wasn't expecting Hazel to cry she was strong in an old fashion way. She was 1900's strong. Jason wanted more than anything in the world to help Hazel to hold her in his arms and make it all alright… but he couldn't, he couldn't make it alright. Not right now and knowing that hurt him more than anything. Jason felt more defenseless than fighting a Titan head on or a storm spirit. Love was complicated like that, so he just turned around because that was all he could do if he didn't want more problems.

Hazel sobbed. Why couldn't she tell everyone how much she loved Jason? That she couldn't live without him that no guy in the world could ever compare to Jason? Why couldn't she hear his name without her heart beating like an 808 drum?

She wanted to love him. Hazel wanted to yell '_I love you Jason', _but she couldn't. Piper was here and so was Frank and that just made it near impossible for her to show her love.

She needed Jason in her life. Why couldn't she have him? She sobbed as the thought ran through her head and everyone tried to comfort her. However what mattered most was that she had a friend; the whole time Annabeth held her friend she may not have known what was wrong and would probably get angry if she did, but she was there at that moment and that was all that mattered. It always is.


End file.
